Arendelle in crisis
by spatterson
Summary: Everyone in Arendelle thinks Elsa's a monster, even her own sister Anna. So Elsa runs away to the Forbidden Mountain, where Maleficent adopts her. Can Anna get Elsa back to Arendelle, or will she join Elsa and stay with Maleficent forever? NO FLAMES ALLOWED! I worked hard typing this and I already got a flame review, that I deleted, it was very rude! I do not appreciate those.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa was desperate. Everyone in her kingdom thinks she's a monster, even her own sister. Anna had pushed her into revealing her power to control snow and ice and everyone called her a witch, a sorceress, and a monster. So she's trying to get as far away from Arendelle as possible. She ran and ran until she came across a castle that looks like it's on a mountain. She was unsure of what to do until she heard a voice behind her.

"My dear, what is wrong?"

Elsa turned around and saw a woman in a black and purple cape with long sleeves looking like flames, a horned headdress on her head, purple eyeliner around her eyes, long red fingernails, yellow eyes that looked hypnotizing, blood red lips, and a staff with a pulsing green-yellow orb at the top.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Why, my name is Maleficent. Everyone here knows who I am and what I am capable of. Who are you, girl?" Maleficent replied.

"I'm Elsa, queen of Arendelle. Although, I don't think I can call myself 'queen' anymore." Elsa said sadly.

"Why?" Maleficent asked, concerned.

"Everyone in Arendelle thinks I'm a monster. I was born with the power to control ice and snow, and I was pushed into revealing it at my coronation by my sister, Anna. Everybody accused me of being a sorceress and a witch, they even called me a monster. They even tried to kill me. So I ran and ran until I arrived here." Elsa answered, beginning to cry.

Maleficent walked over to Elsa and took her into her arms.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Elsa. You will never be going back to Arendelle." Maleficent said, rubbing Elsa's back with her hand as Elsa sobbed into her shoulder.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Since everyone thinks you're a monster, you can stay with me." Maleficent answered.

Elsa sniffed and looked into Maleficent's eyes.

"Really, Maleficent?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, my dear Elsa." Maleficent answered.

Elsa sniffed again and wiped away her tears as she and Maleficent stopped embracing each other and started walking to the Forbidden Mountains. Once in, they were greeted by Maleficent's goons.

"Hello Mistress. Who are you?" The goons first greeted Maleficent, and then asked Elsa.

"Elsa." Elsa introduced herself.

"Hello Elsa." The goons greeted Elsa, bowing to both her and Maleficent.

"Elsa, would you mind telling my goons your story?" Maleficent asked Elsa as the goons straightened up from their bow.

And so, Elsa told the goons her story, trying hard not to cry again, but a couple tears slid down her face. When she finished, she began to cry again. The goons could not believe this. Their faces immediately all got looks of rage as Elsa went to Maleficent and began to cry into her shoulder.

"Elsa, those people in Arendelle are wrong! You're not a monster!" The goons all shouted in unison.

"I know. But I'm not going back to Arendelle." Elsa told the goons when her sobs died down and removed herself from Maleficent. "I'm staying here."

The goons cheered with joy as Maleficent smiled.

"Yay! Elsa, can you show us and Mistress what you can do?" One of the goons asked.

Elsa smiled. "Sure."

Elsa stepped down to where the goons were, but then she got nervous. What if they think the same as her people? She looked up at Maleficent, and mouthed the question "What if your goons think the same thing my people did?". Maleficent mouthed back "They won't. Show us what you can do, Elsa."

"I'll need some room." Elsa said to the goons.

Maleficent's goons stepped back quickly, giving Elsa some room. Elsa took a deep breath and stomped her foot on the ground. Ice began to shoot out of her foot and across the floor until it was completely ice. The goons and Maleficent were amazed.

"Whoa!" they all exclaimed in amazement and delight.

"That's not all I can do." Elsa told them.

Elsa first plucked off her crown and tossed it out of the Forbidden Mountain. It dropped down and down until it was no longer in sight. Then Elsa removed her violet cape and handed it to Maleficent, who took it and threw it into the green fire. Elsa removed her other glove and tossed it out in the same way she did with her crown.

"This is what else I can do." smiled Elsa.

She raised her hands and slowly her body from her feet upwards began to change. Magic coursed up her body, changing her dress she wore to her coronation, into a dress that looked like it was made of ice. And an ice cape was made too. The goons and Maleficent were even more amazed.

"Elsa, that is cool!" they exclaimed again in delight.

Elsa felt a blush start to cross her face.

"Thank you."

"Do you know how to thaw it?" asked Maleficent.

"No." Elsa answered.

"It's okay. I'll do it." Maleficent waited for Elsa to move before sending green fire down at the ice, causing it to melt and evaporate.

"Elsa, I've decided to adopt you. You're now my daughter. And, like I said, you're not going back to Arendelle. Everyone there will learn from their foolish little mistake." Maleficent told Elsa as she stared at the green flames below.

Elsa smiled.

"Thank you, Maleficent."

"Call me 'Mother'." Maleficent told Elsa sternly.

"Yes, Mother."

That night, Elsa and Maleficent slept in the same room together. Elsa was finally happy that someone thought that she wasn't a monster. Little does she know that Arendelle is frozen and that Anna is on a quest to find her.


	2. Finding Elsa

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Anna was told that she has to find Elsa, to get her to unfreeze Arendelle. Despite herself thinking that Elsa is a monster, Anna goes to find Elsa. At the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent and Elsa were ice skating along with some of the goons when a no skating goon ran in.

"Mistress! Elsa!" he called.

Maleficent and Elsa stopped and looked at the goon.

"There is a girl with strawberry blonde hair coming." he continued.

Elsa gasped.

"Anna." she growled.

"Your sister?" Maleficent and the goons asked in unison.

"Yes. She is one of the people in Arendelle who think I am a monster from revealing my powers at my coronation." Elsa replied.

"Elsa, go stand over there. I'll handle Anna." Maleficent ordered Elsa, pointing to the corner of the room.

"Yes, mother." Elsa said, obediently.

Elsa left the room as Maleficent used her magic to melt the ice and the goons ran out of the room, to catch up with Elsa. Maleficent walked up to the front gate and raised her scepter to open the gate. And there stood Anna, staring at Maleficent.

"What are you doing here?" Maleficent demanded.

"I'm looking for my sister Elsa. But she's not my sister anymore, she's a monster." Anna replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil." Maleficent introduced herself.

Elsa felt rage building up in her at Anna's statement before asking Maleficent who she is. And Maleficent could sense that Elsa's anger is appearing.

"I wouldn't have said that, if I were you." Maleficent warned as Elsa walked toward them.

"Mother, can I take care of this?" Elsa asked as Anna's eyes grew wide at Elsa calling Maleficent "Mother".

"Yes, darling. Make mother proud of you." Maleficent smiled, stroking Elsa's hair.

Elsa and Anna walked out of the castle and began arguing.

"Elsa, you froze Arendelle on accident. Can you unfreeze it?"

"No Anna. I did it because of you. And no, I won't unfreeze it."

"Yes you will."

"No, I won't. I'm staying with Maleficent forever. I'm glad that I'm with someone who understands me and who does not think I am a monster, unlike you! You thought I was a monster when I first revealed my powers to you when we were little and Mama and Papa were still alive! They only act up when I lose control of my emotions. Get out of here, Anna! You're not welcome here ever again! And you said it yourself: You aren't my sister, you're a monster. Let me tell you, Anna. That struck me like a knife stabbed directly in my heart! Leave Anna! Now I have my powers under control." Elsa yelled at Anna.

Tears began to fill Anna's eyes at hearing this. She began to sniffle.

"E-Elsa, please. I didn't know that what I said that day would strike you like a knife stabbed in your heart. I'm sorry." Anna began to beg Elsa, tears streaming down her face.

"Anna, just leave. Go back to Arendelle and say that I refuse to come back to Arendelle."

"Elsa, please. I'm sorry."

"Leave!"

Elsa thrust her hand forward and frost shot out of her hand, Anna dodged before it could strike her in the chest. The frost struck the ground and ice began to appear there. Elsa glared at Anna and began walking back to Maleficent when Anna's last cry caught her ear.

"Everyone thinks you froze Arendelle on purpose, Elsa. You have to unfreeze it."

Elsa turned back to Anna and rage flashed in her eyes.

"No Anna. Just leave. You're not my sister anymore until you learn your lesson. Get out of here or Mother will make you!" Elsa threatened as Maleficent chuckled and ran her fingers through Elsa's hair.

Tears streamed down Anna's face when she realized that she cannot make it up to her sister for calling her a monster. Sobbing, Anna ran away and back to Arendelle. Elsa smirked. The evilness of her mother is rubbing off on her. Maleficent and Elsa went back into their castle and Elsa made the ice again. Elsa, Maleficent, and all of Maleficent's goons went back to ice skating. Meanwhile with Anna, she's still sobbing as she ran.

"I brought this mess on myself, I know. If I didn't call Elsa a monster, she wouldn't have gone to Maleficent." Anna sobbed to herself. "I should have let her speak to me instead of calling her a monster, saying she's not my sister. I hope that she'll forgive me."

Will Elsa forgive Anna, or will they hate each other? Find out next chapter.


	3. Forgiving Anna and Maleficent's plot

As Elsa, Maleficent and her goons continued to ice skate, Elsa began to think about what she said to Anna in chapter 2. She knows that it was wrong and that Anna deserved it. But seeing her sister cry made Elsa's heart break, she couldn't believe that she made her sister cry like that! Maleficent saw that her daughter's eyes began to turn glassy and she placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Darling, I know you're thinking about your sister and what you said to her. But you have to let it go, she deserved it." Maleficent said, sweetly.

Elsa sniffed and looked into Maleficent's eyes.

"I know she deserved it, but I never said cold things like those to her when we were little." Elsa replied, sniffling.

Maleficent stroked Elsa's hair as she comforted her.

"Elsa, dear, you have to forget Anna. You have to let her go, she's not worth your tears." One of Maleficent's goons spoke up.

"I know." Elsa replied. Then she got an idea. "I'm going to go see Anna."

Maleficent and the goons were shocked that Elsa's going to see her sister, but they let her go do it.

"Okay Elsa." The goons and Maleficent said in unison.

"Thanks." Elsa smiled.

Elsa walked out of the front gate of the Forbidden Mountain and once she was sure she was out of sight of her mother and the goons, she ran. She's going to Anna. Anna sat sobbing still, 5 miles from Arendelle. Anna's sobbing slowed to a stop as she looked up and saw Elsa running toward her. Tears streamed down Anna's cheeks as Elsa reached her and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey Anna."

Anna sniffed.

"Hey Elsa."

"Listen Anna, I'm sorry about all those things I said. You see, I was very angry with you for thinking that I was a monster when I first revealed my powers to you when Mama and Papa were still alive." Elsa began.

Tears continued streaming down Anna's cheeks as she smiled at Elsa.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have called you a monster then and at your coronation."

"Anna, do you still want me to thaw Arendelle?" Elsa asked, changing the subject.

"Yes." Anna answered.

"And do you want to come back to the Forbidden Mountain with me?"

Anna was startled by this. She now knows that Maleficent is evil, but her sister living with her and asking her to join is a shock.

"Uh…" Anna began.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Elsa continued as she stood up and was about to walk away when Anna grabbed a hold of her ice cape.

"I want to. I want to be with you, Elsa. I've learned my lesson from calling you monster. I am very sorry, and I never want to leave your side again! Please Elsa." Anna begged.

Elsa turned back to Anna and smiled.

"Okay."

Anna wiped away her tears and both sisters went to Arendelle first so Elsa can thaw it. Once she did, the crowd cheered.

"Yay! Queen Elsa, you've thawed Arendelle!" they cried in unison.

Elsa held up her hand.

"Please, call me 'Elsa'. I am now the adopted daughter of the Mistress of all Evil, Maleficent."

The crowd gasped.

"But Elsa, why would you want to be her daughter?" asked the Duke of Weselton.

"She understood me, as did her goons." Elsa answered as she and Anna left Arendelle.

Elsa and Anna ran back to the Forbidden Mountains. Once inside, they were both greeted by Maleficent and the goons.

"Welcome back, Elsa!" greeted Maleficent's goons.

"Hello, Anna." Maleficent said coldly.

Anna was startled by the coldness of her sister's mothers' voice, but she quickly bowed to the sorceress. Suddenly, a smile crossed Maleficent's face.

"Anna, let me show you your room." Maleficent said, taking Anna by the hand and leading her to her room.

The two went up to Maleficent's and Elsa's room.

"You will be staying here with me and Elsa. And, as I can see, Elsa has forgiven you." Maleficent spoke.

"Yes, she did." Anna replied.

"I'm glad." Maleficent smiled as Elsa entered the room.

Maleficent was glad now that she has another daughter. She was so lonely in the Forbidden Mountains before Elsa came. Then when Elsa came, she felt comfortable. And when Anna came, she felt more comfortable. But, Maleficent has a curse in mind, one that will destroy Arendelle. She doesn't want to tell Anna and Elsa about the curse, because that will cause them to run back to Arendelle and stay there.

"Darlings, it's time to go to bed." Maleficent said, looking at her clock that says 9:30 pm.

So Elsa, Maleficent, and Anna all went to bed for the night, all unaware that the citizens of Arendelle are trying to get their Queen and Princess back home and away from Maleficent.


	4. Elsa's and Anna's training to evil

The next morning, Maleficent and Elsa gave Anna a tour of the Forbidden Mountain. Anna was impressed with everything she saw, even Maleficent's signature green fire.

"You're not to answer the door unless I tell you too." Maleficent told Anna coldly.

"Yes, Mother." Anna said, obediently.

Maleficent thought about the curse she has planned once again. She knows that she has to tell Elsa and Anna, sooner or later. But she fears that they'll go back to Arendelle and leave her by herself once more. The very thought is making tears start to stream down Maleficent's cheeks. Elsa and Anna looked up at Maleficent confused.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that I'm not alone with those imbeciles anymore." Maleficent lied, wiping away her tears.

"No, Mother. Tell us why you were crying." Anna demanded.

Maleficent took a deep breath and leaned her scepter against the wall. She faced the two girls.

"Darlings, I have a curse I'm about to cast. And it will destroy Arendelle. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you'd leave me and go back to Arendelle." Maleficent answered, fighting back tears.

Maleficent turned away from the girls as tears started streaming down her cheeks again. Elsa and Anna both ran up to Maleficent and wrapped their arms around her. Maleficent faced her daughters again.

"Mother, we won't go back to Arendelle. We're staying with you forever." Elsa and Anna said in unison.

Maleficent smiled and wiped away her tears again.

"Darlings, it's time to teach you dark magic." Maleficent smirked.

Anna was startled.

"D-Dark magic?" she stammered.

A chuckle emerged from Maleficent's throat.

"Yes, darling. It's time you start learning the ways of darkness." Maleficent continued.

Elsa nodded. She knows that Maleficent is right, and that she has to learn dark magic. Anna did not want to learn dark magic, and it's going to take some convincing with her. Elsa saw that Anna had a disobedient look on her face and she knows that she'll have to convince her sister.

"Wait a moment, mother. I'm going to have to convince Anna." Elsa whispered to Maleficent.

"Okay, darling." Maleficent whispered back.

Elsa took Anna by the hand and led her to Maleficent's dungeon. Once they reached a cell, they walked in and Elsa put shackles on Anna's wrists and ankles.

"Anna, you have to do what Mother says. Have you seen what she's capable of?" Elsa said, coldly.

"No." Anna answered.

"You'll see when she's ready to show us when she teaches us." Elsa added.

"I do not want to learn dark magic, Elsa." Anna refused.

Elsa sighed.

"Then you'll be locked up here until you're ready."

Elsa left Anna in the dungeon and went back to Maleficent.

"Well?" Maleficent questioned.

"Anna still doesn't want to learn, so I had to lock her in the dungeon." Elsa replied.

Maleficent laughed and stroked Elsa's hair.

"Good, darling. I'm glad to see that my evilness is rubbing off on you." Maleficent smiled.

"I am too." Elsa replied.

Meanwhile in the dungeon, Anna was thinking about her decision. She does not like the dungeon, and she knows that she has to learn dark magic in order to not be put in the dungeon again.

"Elsa!" she called.

No response.

"Elsa!" she called again.

No response again.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs and her yell echoed across the walls and into the throne room, where Maleficent and Elsa are.

"Go see what she wants." Maleficent said.

"Yes, Mother." Elsa replied, obediently.

Elsa turned and walked out of the throne room and into the dungeon.

"What, Anna?" she asked.

"I've made my decision." Anna said, slowly.

"And?" Elsa asked.

"I'll learn dark magic." Anna answered.

Elsa smiled.

"Good Anna, I'm sure mother will love to hear that." she said.

Elsa undid the shackles on Anna's wrists and ankles and the two sisters walked back into the throne room.

"Mother, I'll learn dark magic." Anna called to Maleficent.

Maleficent smiled.

"Good, darling." Maleficent led Elsa and Anna to the training room. "Here is where you learn."

Maleficent grabbed two training scepters and handed one to Anna and one to Elsa.

"You two must try to hit me with a spell from your scepters. But be warned: mine has much more power than those. Be careful." Maleficent instructed.

Elsa and Anna nodded and looked at their scepters. They looked like Maleficent's, only their orbs were pulsing blue.

"Now!" Maleficent ordered.

Anna swiped her scepter forward and a beam of magic shot out of the orb and struck Maleficent in the arm. Maleficent chuckled.

"The arm does not count, dear Anna." Maleficent smirked.

Elsa whipped her scepter and a beam of light blue magic struck Maleficent in the hand. Maleficent gasped and she almost dropped her scepter. She quickly regained her posture and smiled at Elsa.

"Very good darling. But let's see how you can handle this."

Maleficent swiped her scepter in Elsa's direction and lightning was shot out. Elsa dodged it quickly and fired an ice spell in Maleficent's direction as Anna fired a fire spell in Maleficent's direction. Both Anna's and Elsa's spells mixed with each other and Maleficent was struck in the leg.

A smile crossed Maleficent's face.

"Excellent job, darlings." Maleficent approved.

"Thank you, mother." Anna and Elsa said in unison.

Then, Maleficent got an idea. She'd teach Elsa and Anna how to turn into a dragon. But she knows that they're not ready.

"Darlings, how would you like to learn how to turn into a dragon?" She asked.

Elsa's and Anna's eyes gleamed with wonder and excitement.

"We'd love to learn how to do that!" they exclaimed together.

"But unfortunately, you're not ready." Maleficent said sadly.

Elsa and Anna just kept their spirits up.

"We will be ready, Mother!" they cried together.

Maleficent smiled and looked at the clock. It was 9:40 pm.

"Oh, girls, it's time to go to bed. Come."

Elsa and Anna handed Maleficent their training scepters and followed her to the bedroom. Maleficent happened to wonder if they've been tickled in the past.

"Darlings, when your parents were still alive, did they tickle you to cheer you up when you were sad?" Maleficent asked once they reached their room.

Elsa and Anna shook their heads.

"No." Elsa and Anna answered.

An evil smile crossed Maleficent's face. Elsa and Anna saw the smile and they wondered what she's going to do.

"Mother, why are you smiling?" Anna asked.

"Oh, no reason." Maleficent answered, still smiling.

Anna and Elsa are ticklish in these places: their thighs, inner thighs, stomach, sides, and feet. And Maleficent is planning on tickling them tomorrow. But for now, they have to go to sleep. Tired by all of today's events, Maleficent, Elsa, and Anna fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, the citizens lost all hope in getting their queen and princess back where they belong and they started looking for a new queen and princess.


	5. A princess is found

The next day, Anna woke up early. Careful not to wake her mother and sister, she walked out of the room and into the throne room, where she was greeted by the sight of the goons.

"Anna? What are you doing up?" One of the goons snorted.

"I just woke up." Anna replied, stretching.

"Anna?" called Maleficent's cold voice.

Anna turned around and saw Maleficent and Elsa standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Mother?"

"It's time."

"Oh, I'm ready."

Maleficent led Elsa and Anna back to their room and had the two sisters sit on her bed.

"So, Mother, why were you smiling yesterday?" Elsa asked.

"Well, since you haven't been tickled when your parents were still alive, I'm going to do that." Maleficent answered, smiling.

Anna was startled, as was Elsa; but they just go with it. Maleficent waved her scepter and Elsa's and Anna's feet were tied together.

"Uh, Mother? What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Just getting ready to tickle you two." Maleficent smirked.

Maleficent started rotating her fingers on Anna's left foot and Elsa's left foot. The two sisters began giggling uncontrollably. A smile crossed Maleficent's face as she increased the speed of her fingers and the sisters' giggling changed into laughter. The tickling lasted 3 minutes before Maleficent stopped. The two sisters gasped for breath.

"Darlings, its time to continue your training to the dark side." Maleficent said after a while.

Elsa and Anna followed Maleficent back to the training room, and Maleficent continued training the sisters until they finally know every spell Maleficent knows, except the dragon spell.

"Now, are you ready to learn how to turn into a dragon?" Maleficent asked.

Elsa and Anna nodded. The two sisters grabbed their training scepters as Maleficent led them outside and away from the castle entrance. Maleficent raised her scepter and chanted the dragon spell; she rose in a column of fire until she turned into a black and purple dragon. Elsa and Anna were amazed and raised their scepters, chanting the same spell; and they turned into dragons as well. Their dragon forms are similar to Maleficent's, only Elsa's is light blue (matching her ice powers) and Anna's is green. The three returned to their normal forms and returned to the Forbidden Mountains.

"Elsa, Anna. You are ready for an actual scepter, like mine." Maleficent smiled.

Elsa and Anna smiled as they handed Maleficent their training scepters. Maleficent walked back into the training room and put the scepters in there. Then she grabbed two actual scepters that looked like hers, only the orbs are light blue and green. She returned to Elsa and Anna.

"Elsa, which one do you want?" Maleficent asked.

Elsa looked at both scepters and her eyes landed on the light blue orb.

"That one." Elsa answered, pointing at the scepter with the light blue orb.

Maleficent handed Elsa the light blue orbed scepter and handed Anna the green orbed scepter. That afternoon, Elsa began wondering if she could make an ice palace next to her mother's. She went into the room that she shared with Anna and Maleficent.

"Mother, can I make an ice castle next to yours?" Elsa asked.

Maleficent smiled.

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you, Mother."

Elsa walked out of the Forbidden Mountains and started creating her ice palace. Once it was finished, she also made furniture and supplies; all out of ice. But she's not going to stay in it. Maleficent did not give her permission. Elsa returned to the room she shared with Anna and Maleficent and they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, everyone still searched for a new queen and princess. They stumbled upon a girl with golden sunshine hair and lips red as a rose and a boy.

"Who are you?" They asked her.

"I'm princess Aurora and this is Prince Phillip." The girl answered.

Everyone was delighted that they've found their new princess and a prince. Soon, Aurora and Phillip will be king and queen of Arendelle, replacing Elsa and Anna, who the crowd cannot stop thinking of.


	6. Wrong turn of events

The citizens of Arendelle led Aurora and Phillip to the castle and showed them around.

"So, why did Queen Elsa and Princess Anna leave?" Aurora asked.

One of the citizens felt guilt wash over him.

"Queen Elsa left because when she lost control of her ice powers, we called her a 'witch', a 'sorceress', and a 'monster'. And Anna went after her later, to try and bring her back. She did, and Elsa unfroze Arendelle, then announced that she's now the adopted daughter of Maleficent, the Mistress of all Evil. Then Elsa left and Anna went with her."

"Why did you call Elsa a monster?" Phillip questioned.

"Because we thought she was." The citizen answered.

Aurora and Phillip sighed. They know that they have to talk to all citizens of Arendelle of this issue.

"Everyone, I know that you thought that Elsa was a monster when she revealed her ice powers, but she's not. She's a normal girl, with powers that bring fun to whoever is with her. I'd suggest you go to her and apologize. And, maybe, she and Anna will come back to Arendelle." Aurora announced to the crowd before she and Phillip left.

The crowd was at lost for words. They know now that Aurora is right, but they don't know where the Forbidden Mountain is. The Duke of Weselton began doing research of the Forbidden Mountains and discovered that its' a dark place, rested on a mountain, and ruled by Maleficent. No one dares to go there, fearing of Maleficent's power; but the citizens of Arendelle are going to go there, to try and get Queen Elsa and Princess Anna back home. So, they started on the long path to the Forbidden Mountains, hoping that Elsa and Anna will go with them.

Meanwhile at the Forbidden Mountain, Elsa and Anna were ice skating with Maleficent's goons as their mother watched from her throne. Just then, a goon who is not ice skating came running into the room.

"Mistress! Elsa! Anna!"

Maleficent shot her goon a fierce glare.

"What do you want, you imbecile?!" her voice thundered, causing Elsa, Anna, and the ice skating goons to stop and look.

The goon backed against the wall and cowered.

"Uh, the citizens of Arendelle are heading this way. They are trying to get Elsa and Anna to return to Arendelle." The goon answered, still cowering.

Maleficent rose from her throne and when Elsa, Anna, and the ice skating goons got off of Elsa's ice, waved her scepter and melted the ice with a green flame. Then she turned to her daughters.

"Do you two know why they're trying to get you back to Arendelle?"

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, and then back at Maleficent.

"I'm guessing that they're going to try to apologize to me for calling me a monster and running me out of Arendelle to begin with." Elsa pondered.

Anna nodded in agreement.

Maleficent turned to the goons.

"Fight off the citizens of Arendelle, and if they refuse to leave, Anna, Elsa and I will deal with them."

The goons nodded and ran off to grab their weapons. Elsa and Anna grabbed their scepters and stood in the shadows as the goons returned.

Then a knock came on the gate. The goons looked up at their mistress.

"One of you answer it, listen to what they have to say, and attack. Then the rest of you join in and attack. If they get through you, let me, Elsa, and Anna handle it." Maleficent said coldly.

The goons nodded and one walked up to the gate, opened it, and there stood all the citizens from Arendelle.

"We are sorry to disturb, but, uh, are Elsa and Anna here?" One spoke up fearfully.

The goon looked back at the other goons, who join him.

"You have to leave, or we'll attack." The goon said menacingly, but the citizens of Arendelle did not listen.

And a battle broke out between the citizens of Arendelle and the goons. The result came out as a tie, and the citizens of Arendelle got past the goons and saw Maleficent. They immediately began to cower, knowing of her power. Maleficent smirked.

"Now, what are you fools doing here?" She asked coldly.

"W-We are wondering where E-Elsa and Anna are." One citizen stammered.

"They are here, but they're staying with me forever." Maleficent growled.

All citizens glared at Maleficent with rage in their eyes, making Maleficent chuckle evilly.

"Elsa, Anna. Come here." Maleficent commanded, smirking.

Elsa and Anna stepped out of the shadows and stood by Maleficent. The citizens of Arendelle gasped at the changes that occurred with Elsa and Anna. Both sisters wore clothes similar to Maleficent's, but their sizes. And they saw that Elsa and Anna both held scepters similar to Maleficent's, only one had a light blue orb and the other had a green orb.

"E-Elsa? A-Anna?" They stuttered, taking in Elsa's and Anna's new appearances. "Is that you?"

Elsa and Anna sneered. "Of course it is us, you imbeciles!"

Maleficent laughed. They got "imbeciles" from her. The citizens of Arendelle took a deep breath and spoke to Elsa.

"Elsa, we're sorry for calling you a monster when you first revealed your ice powers. Please, Elsa. Come back to Arendelle with us." They begged.

"No, me and Anna are staying with Maleficent." Elsa growled.

The citizens of Arendelle began to continue to beg Elsa, until Elsa's had enough. She, Anna, and Maleficent all raised their scepters and began zapping the citizens of Arendelle.

The crowd from Arendelle all ran away from the Forbidden Mountain, screaming in pain from the zapping. They know now that there is no hope in getting Elsa and Anna back home.

At the Forbidden Mountains, Elsa, Anna, and Maleficent laughed darkly. They were glad that those fools are gone. Now they can live alone in peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know this might be corny, but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. And this was what I thought of. Remember, no flames.**


	7. Wrong turn of events part 2

The citizens of Arendelle began to think of another option to get Elsa and Anna back to Arendelle. They know that begging Elsa is not going to work. So they'll have to force her. But their strategy to do so, they don't know. On their way back to Arendelle, they bumped into three fairies. One in pink, one in green, and one in blue.

"Who are you?" The crowd asked the fairies.

"I'm Flora, this is Fauna and Merryweather." The pink fairy answered, gesturing to the green fairy and blue fairy.

"We just came from the Forbidden Mountain." One citizen told the fairies, making them gasp.

"That is not a good place to be!" exclaimed Merryweather.

"Yeah!" agreed Flora and Fauna.

"Listen, we were there because we were trying to get Queen Elsa and Princess Anna back to Arendelle, but they refused and sent us away with Maleficent by their side." Another citizen announced.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather went pale.

"Oh, dear! Well, we'll help you try to get Elsa and Anna back to Arendelle." Flora said.

"Really?" The crowd asked.

Flora nodded.

"However, Maleficent will be difficult to defeat. We haven't even figured out how to defeat her yet. It may take some time." Merryweather added.

And so, the fairies began explaining to the citizens of Arendelle about Maleficent, her powers and everything. Now, knowing about each of Maleficent's powers, the citizens are ready to go for take 2 in trying to defeat Maleficent. They traveled back to the Forbidden Mountain with the fairies with them this time.

Meanwhile at the Forbidden Mountain, Elsa, Anna, and Maleficent fell asleep. They were exhausted from the battle in chapter 6. And they were just waking up, when a goon came running in.

"Mistress! Elsa and Anna!"

Maleficent, once again, shot her goon an angry glare. She got up and grabbed her scepter.

"What do you want now, you fool?!" she yelled, causing Elsa and Anna to jump startled. Maleficent realized that she scared her daughters. "Sorry, darlings." she said, sweetly to Elsa and Anna, making them smile up at her. Then Maleficent glared at the goon.

"Uh, the citizens of Arendelle are coming back. But this time, your opposites are with them this time." The goon announced.

At the mention of her opposites, Maleficent was angry. First, she made Elsa and Anna get up and go to their room. Once they were gone, Maleficent shot lightning at the goon.

"I'll deal with those fools!" she exclaimed before teleporting herself before the citizens of Arendelle and her opposites.

The crowd and the fairies stopped in horror when they see Maleficent before them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? The foolish citizens of Arendelle and my opposites." Maleficent taunted with a smirk.

"M-Maleficent, you have to l-let Elsa and Anna r-return to Arendelle." One of the citizens stammered.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow as the rest of the citizens nodded in agreement. A smirk crossed Maleficent's face.

"I don't think so, you fools. I've told you this before, Elsa and Anna are staying with me forever. No one can try to take them back 'home'. Elsa had told me when she first came to me that you called her a monster, and I told to her that she'll never return to Arendelle. And Anna joined her eventually." Maleficent snarled.

"Maleficent, you have to let them return home." Merryweather spoke.

"Silence!" Maleficent yelled at the blue fairy.

"Well, we'll have to fight you in order to get them back home." Another citizen of Arendelle growled.

Maleficent threw her head back and laughed.

"You seriously think you can defeat me, the Mistress of all Evil?! You imbeciles!" laughed Maleficent as she raised her scepter and turned herself into a dragon.

Elsa and Anna saw that Maleficent is now a dragon and they turned themselves into dragons as well and joined her.

The crowd and the fairies can't believe that they have to deal with three dragons, but they're not going to give up. One citizen goes to Dragon Elsa and tries to reason with her.

"Elsa! Please don't fight me!" he begged.

But Elsa didn't listen. She growled at him.

"You don't tell me what to do, you imbecile! Only Mother does!" Elsa growled.

The crowd tried to get to Elsa without making her angry. But Elsa has already had enough of these fools. She, Anna, and Maleficent all took a deep breath in and released a stream of green flames at the crowd and the fairies. The crowd all screamed and dodged the flames as they and the fairies left again, trying to think up a better strategy.

Elsa, Anna, and Maleficent returned to the Forbidden Mountain and returned to normal.

"Man, those fools are not going to give up, are they?" Elsa grumbled.

"No, sister." Anna growled.

"Darlings, how about I create a spell that will erase their memories of you two?" Maleficent said after a while.

"Good idea, mother!" Elsa and Anna smiled.

"It's late, dears. We should go to bed now." Maleficent sighed.

Elsa and Anna nodded. Maleficent and the two sisters returned to their bedroom and fell asleep for the second time that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**If I can think of anything tomorrow, I will post the 8****th**** chapter. But I won't post anything on Thursday or Friday because I'll be at school. :( ****. I'm not ready to go back to school! **


	8. Forgetting Potion

**I'm back, guys! Sorry for the wait, but I couldn't think of anything and I'm back in school. I'm now in my senior year and it's tough! But here's what I thought of for this chapter. If it's short, I don't have many ideas.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The citizens of Arendelle and the fairies began thinking of a better plan to get Elsa and Anna back where they belong. But they haven't thought of anything. Then the Duke of Weselton came up with the plan: They'll disguise themselves as goons and kidnap Elsa and Anna. But Merryweather was against that plan.

"That disguise as goons part of the plan will not work. Besides, Maleficent will know it's us and she'll fight us." She said to the Duke.

"Okay, so the disguise as goons is out. But what about the kidnapping part?" The Duke asked the blue fairy.

"That's not our thing, and I don't think that will work." Merryweather replied.

The Duke huffed and faced the other citizens of Arendelle.

"You're going to have to find a new Queen and Princess, because Elsa and Anna won't be coming back." Flora announced.

The citizens of Arendelle saddened.

Meanwhile, Maleficent was making the forget potion for the citizens of Arendelle. After she was finished, she called Elsa and Anna into the room.

"The potion is done. Once one member of Arendelle drinks it, all of the citizens will forget about you." Maleficent told them.

Elsa and Anna smiled. They finally get to live with Maleficent in peace.

"I like that." Anna cried happily.

"Me too. I've had it with them coming here to try to get us to go back to Arendelle." Elsa added.

Maleficent smiled and stroked the two sister's hair.

"I am too." Maleficent said.

Chanting a spell, Maleficent teleported the potion to Arendelle. Once there, it landed on the ground with a 'cling', still intact. One member picked it up and drank it. Slowly, everyone in Arendelle's memories of Elsa and Anna faded away until there were no memories left. Everyone in Arendelle all found a new person named Angie. And they took her in as their princess. Angie likes the royal treatment and she likes everything about Arendelle. Soon, she'll marry and become queen.

Meanwhile in the Forbidden Mountains, Maleficent, Elsa, and Anna all went to Maleficent's throne room. Elsa walked down to the floor and stomped her foot on the ground, covering the floor with ice. And she, Anna, and Maleficent all ice skated on the ice. After a few minutes, 10 of Maleficent's goons joined in and ice skated with their mistress's (yes, Elsa and Anna are also their mistresses. Maleficent is not alone with being their mistress). And at 7:30 pm, Maleficent and the two girls stopped ice skating and worked on their spell-casting. At 9:24, they stopped and went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if this is short, but I can't think of anything else.**


	9. Plan worked

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of anything and when I did, I couldn't get on because I've been without Internet for two days. But I got it back. And here's what I thought of. Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angie, being Princess of Arendelle, likes everything about Arendelle. She likes the structure of the castle, the food, the clothing, everything. She even likes the royal treatment! She and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles married and they both became King and Queen of Arendelle. Two months later, Angie is pregnant with Hans's child.

"Hans?" She asked.

"Yes, my love."

"I'm pregnant."

Hans smiled and took Angie in his arms and twirls her around in the air.

"We're going to be parents!" They both cried happily in unison.

Meanwhile in the Forbidden Mountains, Elsa and Anna are glad that no one will try to again take them away from Maleficent. They're contented in the Forbidden Mountains. Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and covered the floor of Maleficent's throne room in ice. Then she, Anna and Maleficent's goons began ice-skating. A few minutes later, Maleficent walked into the room.

"Elsa? Anna?" she asked.

"Yes, mother?" Elsa and Anna asked in unison.

"My plan worked. The citizens of Arendelle have completely forgotten about you and have moved on. Now, we can live together in peace and quiet." Maleficent smiled.

Elsa and Anna smiled and skated over to Maleficent and hugged her.

"Thank you, Mother. We were getting tired of them coming here to try to get us to go back to Arendelle." The two sisters said in unison.

Maleficent smiled again and stroked her daughters' hair.

"I know. I was getting tired of them doing that too. Now, get back to ice skating."

Elsa and Anna nodded and went back to the ice and resumed their ice skating. At 12:00 noon, they stopped and went to Maleficent. She raised her scepter and melted the ice with a green flame.

"Darlings, it's time for Lunch."

"What's for lunch?" Elsa asked.

"Guess." Maleficent replied.

"Chocolate and Alfredo?!" Anna exclaimed.

Maleficent laughed.

"Yes."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Anna cheered as she and Elsa ran to the kitchen.

Besides Chocolate, Alfredo is the two sisters' favorite food as well (It is mine too). True to Maleficent's word, Chocolate and Alfredo is laid out on the table for the two. And the two sisters dug in and ate their lunch. They were done pretty fast.

"I just love chocolate and Alfredo." Anna sighed.

"I do too." Elsa smiled.

"Mother, can I go with Elsa outside? I wanna see her ice palace." Anna called to Maleficent.

"Of course, darling." Maleficent smiled.

Both Elsa and Anna ran out of the castle and to Elsa's. It was breath-taking for Anna. It was really tall, made of ice, and flawless.

"Elsa, you made this?" Anna asked her sister.

"Yes." Elsa replied.

"It's beautiful and amazing." Anna exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Elsa chuckled.

"Thanks Anna."

Then they went back to the Forbidden Mountains. Elsa had made her castle close to Maleficent's. And at 9:00, the three fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Angie and Hans are preparing for their child. Angie has pink quilts and blankets, pillows and everything pink if the baby's going to be a girl. And Hans has blue everything if the baby's going to be a boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Let me know what you thought in the reviews. But no flame ones! This is a flame-free zone!**


End file.
